


LSD

by embersheai



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai
Summary: 没有人知道这艘船叫什么名字，人们只知道这是开往2000的船





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道这算什么东西= =原始灵感来自2046……（太菜被关起来.jpg

LSD

·Love

Venom坐在船舱里，舷窗外是沉寂的海面，夜幕和海水的边界在黑暗中显得模糊不清。他面前的屏幕里正在放一部陈旧的黑白喜剧电影，这个夜晚太过漫长，他似乎已经在一部电影的时间里反复睡着又醒来几次，好在他还是赶上了电影的结尾：机灵的男主角救出被敌军俘虏的女主角，将敌军的追兵诱导坠河，成了战争英雄，原本参军被拒的主角获得中尉军衔，一切圆满，皆大欢喜。  
男女主角接吻的镜头后面打出了结尾字幕，电影结束，船舱内再次陷入黑暗。Venom摸索着点燃了幻影雪茄，靠在木质的床头板上吐出一口烟。他已经不记得自己在这艘船上呆了多久，船舱内的智能系统反常地没有显示启航天数，最开始的时候，他依靠日出日落判断时日流逝，后来他逐渐意识到，时间在这艘船上对他并无意义，计数也跟着中断了。  
没有人知道这艘船叫什么名字，人们只知道这是开往2000的船，但也没有人知道具体的航程是多久。Venom甚至没在船上见过其他旅客，可在他每次到达餐厅的时候，摆得满满当当的餐台又显示出他并非是船上唯一的乘客，启航之前，这艘船曾引起不少话题，在游轮的宣传单上写着，这次航程的目的地藏着所有被遗失的记忆。然而这则广告的真实程度也不得而知，因为从来没人从2000回来过。  
Venom只在船上见过一个人，是他刚登船时遇到的船长，船长引他到了自己的房间，在那之后，他们偶尔在餐厅里遇见对方，而船长会告诉他一些关于游轮上设施之类的信息。Venom试着问他关于2000和船上其他旅客的事情，但总是被他不留痕迹地搪塞过去，或者告诉Venom和宣传册上一样漂亮空洞的答案。  
幻影雪茄末端蓝色的光点逐渐微弱下去，Venom松开了滤嘴处的按钮，雪茄里的烟液不再继续反应，船舱里最后一点烟液加温的嘶声也归于寂静。Venom把雪茄放到一边，掀开被子，躺了进去。他仍然没能习惯船舱里的床铺：有着木质边缘和皮革软垫的床头板，还有过于柔软的枕头和床垫。  
他的身体已经习惯了由金属床架和薄而硬的床垫支撑的睡眠，漫长的昏暝中，Venom盯着天花板角落里交错的线条出神，那一晚海面下的暗潮拍打船身的声音尤为喧嚣，他辗转反侧到深夜也没能睡着。Venom无可奈何地坐起来，意识到自己实在不想在第二天睡眠不足的情况下前往餐厅，于是再次按亮了屏幕，预约了送餐的客房服务，才躺回床铺上。  
后半夜渐起的风浪浸没单调的无眠时刻，船舱从静止中挣脱出来。Venom感到船舱在轻轻摇晃，像是泥泞沼泽中王莲的叶片般将自己托起。舷窗外的所有声音：海水的拍击声，风帆鼓动声都变得遥远模糊，船帆的影子被月光投落在舱室内，晦暗得近乎不祥，颠簸着将他覆盖住。  
那一晚Venom的睡眠和失眠的时间一样虚弱昏聩，直到敲门声将他惊起，他睁开眼，茫然地盯了一会天花板，一时间有种不知自己身在何处的恍惚感，然后敲门声又响了一次，他反应过来，披上挂在床边的外套去开门。  
摆放齐整的托盘映入眼帘，黑咖啡向上蒸腾出白色的雾气，食物的气味让他被惊醒后急促的心跳平静下来，Venom紧握的手指慢慢从门把手上松开。  
“早上好，Snake。”端着托盘的人向他打招呼，语气友好，声音里却带着细微的机械杂音。Venom抬起头，愣了一下：来人穿着深绿色的套装，脖子上围着一圈浅黄色的领巾，他的头发颜色甚至比领巾更浅，整齐地向后梳去。Venom向后退了一步，让对方进门把托盘放在桌上，他意识到这是船上的人工智能侍应。那人放下托盘，转过身，Venom隐约能看见他镜片后面的蓝眼睛，眼角柔和地下垂，但在鬓角和发际那些线条细密的地方，他的脸像一张被水洇过的画般呈现出朦胧的边缘。  
“还有什么需要我做的吗？”对方问他。  
Venom摇了摇头：“暂时没有了，谢谢。”对方做了个没问题的手势，走回门边，指向自己胸口上的一小块数字胸牌：“有事随时叫我，我的编号是2005.”Venom站在门边，看着2005转身走开的背影，他衣服上的皱褶线条也呈现出隐秘的模糊效果，甚至在边缘处闪烁着空白的光斑，这令Venom想起那些损坏的老式屏幕上显示不出东西的像素点。

黄昏时分，Venom在甲板上找到了船长，后者正在从往一个样式经典得有些滑稽的烟斗里填充烟叶，看到Venom走近，他没有说话，只是停下了手里的动作，向他点头致意。Venom也颔首回应，盯着船长半阖的眼睛：“我今天见到了船上的工作人员……2005？”  
船长“嗯”了一声，露出了然的神情，那样的表情总是让Venom感到隐秘的不适，他知道自己面前的这个人了解所有秘密的内核，却像最死心塌地的守财奴一样，守着关闭的通道不愿意透露分毫。  
“你以为自己见到了曾经认识的人，是不是？”船长问他，用那种已经知悉答案的语气，夕阳的光线从海水中一点点攀上甲板，将他们的侧面染成橘黄色。Venom皱起眉毛，看着对方好整以暇地将手里的一团烟草揉松，“我跟你提过，这艘船上的所有东西都是最好的，包括那些机器人们，他们有比我们更强的洞察力，能感应到你的脑子里在想什么。然后他们的皮肤、或者我该说组件，能够相应地发生变化。”  
Venom沉默着，没有说话，船长看了他一眼，继续说下去：“去2000的航程很漫长，对大部分人来说也很孤独。这些机器人们能变成人想看到的样子……就算是同一个机器人，你看到的样子和我看到的样子也截然不同。刚开始的时候他们也许和你脑子里的那个映像有所出入，因为他们对你还不够熟悉，但如果你们相处得久了，他们会不断地自我改进，你会发现他们越来越符合你的心意。”  
“不过不必有顾虑，它们是为了服务而生的，要说真有什么例外，也大多是人自己骗自己罢了，以前船上甚至还有乘客在到达想把机器人带走的例子，我好奇那之后他们把机器人在自己身边留了多久，毕竟，复制品终究只是复制品，不是吗？”船长把手中最后一点烟草塞进烟斗里，将烟斗在栏杆上轻轻敲了敲。  
Venom发出不置可否的短促哼声，他转身走开了一段，在甲板的另一端停下，夕阳下沉的速度比他预想得要快，没过多久，他身周暖色的光辉黯淡下去，只有水天交界处还敞开着一道暗红色的裂隙。昏沉的天色让他觉得疲倦，自己已经不是那个可以在荒野里连着几个日夜保持清醒的士兵了，Venom想，回到自己的舱室，和衣躺在床上。  
他睡着的时间很短，却做了很多断续的、碎片式的梦，那些来自过去的映像将他短暂的睡眠延伸得仿佛有数十年那么长。金属的机械和人类的血肉建构出梦境的宫殿，每一寸拱门和壁龛里都有过往的深渊盘桓不散。当Venom醒来时，舷窗外的天空和海面已经陷入了完全的黑暗，他动了动机械义肢的手指，那里本不该有知觉，此刻却泛起阵阵隐痛，而有人正在门外叩响他的门扇：“Snake？”  
是2005的声音，并非是他对那个机器人的声音有多么熟悉，只是2005和船长是他在这艘船上唯二交流过的人，而门外的声音和船长的相去甚远。Venom反应过来，他从床上起身，打开了门。他没来得及打开房间里的灯，走廊上的光线从门口淌进室内，2005站在门外，手里仍然端着一个托盘，上面有两个盘子，一个是切开成两半的热三明治，另一个盘子里放着简单的芝士拼盘和一小叠饼干。  
“你没告诉我该什么时候来收早餐的盘子……而且记录显示你晚餐时没来餐厅，我就自作主张了一下。”2005说，从Venom和门框之间的空隙里穿进了房间，他的动作自然得过分，几乎让Venom对他是个机器人侍应的事产生怀疑。  
“你介意开个灯吗？”2005站在黑暗中问他，Venom愣了愣，将墙上控制灯光的旋钮拧到百分之五十，他的眼睛没能立即适应灯光，Venom眯起眼睛，把光线又调暗了些：“我以为你们都能夜视。”  
“大部分，是的，但我是比较旧的型号了。”2005说，将托盘在桌上放下，转头看向Venom，后者正因为卷土重来的幻痛而皱起眉毛，“你看起来不太好，想聊聊吗？”  
Venom注视着2005的眼睛，或者说遮挡着他眼睛的镜片，他下意识地想要拒绝，却突然想到了那张脸的主人——那人总是有办法撬开话题。Venom咬住了即将出口的拒绝说辞，咳嗽了一下：“你到过2000吗？”  
“当然，很多次。”2005把早餐的餐具从各处收到一起，放在托盘上。  
“那里是什么样？”Venom问。透过镜片与眼眶之间的空隙，他看见2005眨了眨眼：“我没法告诉你，听说每个人在那见到的东西都不一样。”  
“那么你呢？你在2000能看见什么？”Venom走到桌边，抓起三明治咬了一口。  
“我？我只是个工作人员，是庞大机械上的一个齿轮，我什么也看不见。”2005抬起头，苦笑道，“不过要我说，那些人一定在那见到了非常吸引他们的东西，你知道，到达2000的人最后都选择留在那了。”  
“唔，船长告诉我说你们能完全满足乘客所需。”Venom抬起眉毛，露出一个无奈的表情。  
“看来船长说错了。”2005满不在乎地耸耸肩，然后像是想起了什么，凑到Venom身边，“我可能不那么擅长输出信息，但我是个好听众，跟我说过话的乘客都这么说。你可以跟我讲讲你的事……如果你愿意的话，我一直对你很好奇，你看起来和其他乘客不太一样。”  
“其他的乘客是什么样？”Venom有些莫名。  
“他们脸上都有一种……对目的地以外的事情漠不关心的神态，似乎他们在岸上的所有事情都已经了结了。”2005又靠近了一些，观察似的看着他，Venom觉得对方明黄色的领巾快要碰到自己的胸口，他几乎想要后退，尽管他心知那只是2005身上精密的光学组件构建出的投影，如果他们靠得更近，那片虚假的织物就会消泯在Venom胸前，“你脸上没有那种神态，岸上似乎还有让你记挂的东西，可你还是上了这艘船……去2000的船，为什么？”  
混乱的睡眠让Venom觉得迷惑，让他记不清这艘海中巨兽般的游轮在夜色中漂流了多久，也许他们已经驶入了远日点，在黑色日蚀的中心，黎明永远不会到来的地方。2005看着他，他也回以注视，Venom能看见茶色镜片后面柔和地下垂的眼角，和呈现出晴天时海面颜色的虹膜，这个时刻漫长到了谵妄的地步，那双眼睛在Venom的意识中和其他的形态重合起来，在那里它们变得更加深陷、苍白，疲倦而愤怒。  
他有什么想说的吗？Venom自问，许多纷杂的、从未说出口的话突然膨胀并压迫着他，仿佛下一秒就要从内部撕开他的血肉，他张了张嘴，感觉自己的声带像个由于疏于使用而干涩的零件：“我们分开之前……你也问过我为什么。”  
“当时我没告诉你答案，我知道如果告诉了你，你会愤怒，虽然不回答你的问题就离开也没有让你开心多少。”Venom自嘲似的笑了一下，再次对上2005的眼神，平和包容——那是种完美的聆听者的神情，让他觉得陌生，“没人能真正理解自己没有经历过的事，我无法对你的经历感同身受，反之亦然。你一直都是个优秀的士兵，被需要的那种，但我远没有那么幸运。我入伍去越南的时候还没满21岁，我的大部分同伴也一样，我们没有选举权，甚至还不能买酒，就被要求为国家献身……在我们反应过来之前，就被战争改变了，连风扇的声音听起来都像螺旋桨。国家需要你的时候你得跑到地球的另一端，而它要你离开的时候你也得像货物一样被运回去，这算是凯旋吗？我们做得对吗？做得好吗？没有人知道。”  
“回到家的时候，我妈已经去世了，我跟我爸的关系一直都不好，在她离开后唯一的桥梁也断了。我有技能，但没法在普通医院找到工作，甚至也不敢去退伍军人服务社，那时候的服务社很简陋，而且那里情况比我糟糕的人太多了。不久之前美国还在说你们是国家的骄傲，然而一转眼我们就成了无处可去的流浪者，我们曾以为自己是漂流的英雄奥德赛，返乡之后才发现家中其实空无一人。”  
“后来我终于放弃了到处打零工的日子，加入了一个雇佣兵组织，刚被送到越南时的我大概怎么也不会想到，有一天我会主动去寻求战争。很多雇佣兵组织都是在那段时间壮大起来的，因为无处可去的退伍军人太多了，我遇到很多参加过越战的雇佣兵，有些人还有军衔，但回到美国之后，勋章一无是处，它们没法让你填饱肚子，找到工作，融入人群，求生的本能最后还是把我们送回战场。”  
“几年以后我加入了MSF，再后来……你应该能明白世外天堂对像我这样的人有致命的诱惑力：一个没有人会因为政治而被遗弃的、士兵的国度。Big Boss也知道这个世界的荣誉有多虚无，我们见过，我们经历过，不想再有人为虚无牺牲流浪。”  
Venom感觉自己的喉咙嘶哑疼痛，他忘记自己对着2005说了多久，也忘了自己从一开始有没有开过口。夜晚一点点枯萎坍缩，船舱的四壁仿佛裹挟着昏黄光线逐渐向他们靠近，2005盯着他，没有说话，神色平静得像是在出神，眼睛里露出似懂非懂的神态。窗外的潮声在寂静中显得尤为清晰，层层叠叠、相互掩盖，似乎永不止息。


	2. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内含不太带劲的窒息普雷

·Sex

即使是在他们关系最稳定的时候，Venom也能感觉到他和Kaz之间不会有一个像传统好莱坞电影式的叙事：经历背叛、克服猜忌，最后达到一个平衡安定的结局。世界上有一种人，变动为他们提供生命力，风险是他们的氧气，而Kaz是那些人中间的一个。  
至少曾经是，也许仍然是。  
“医生，你在想什么？”在一场基地中的聚会里，Kaz坐在他对面，提高了声音以盖过周围的喧杂人声，将他从走神的放空状态里惊醒。他们面前摆着一排已经喝空了的甘蔗酒，Kaz的蓝眼睛看着他，那双眼睛里蒙着一层烟雾似的酒气，而在醉意之下，一种隐秘的侵略性萦绕不散。那种神态有种古怪的吸引力，却又令人惴惴不安。Venom知道自己也醉了，酒精使他的大脑混沌，血管仿佛肿胀起来，在皮肤下沉重地跳动。即使在清醒时，Venom也不是最好的交谈者，他在椅子上坐直，捏着杯子干笑了两声。  
Kaz也笑了笑，没有再追问，转过身开始和其他士兵攀谈起来，Venom盯着他的侧脸，他的嘴唇在灯光下一张一合，但Venom不再听得见他说话的内容。刚认识Kaz的时候，Venom以为他只是个热衷于和人打交道的人，几个月后他才从Kaz偶尔在训练场露出的不耐烦神情中逐渐理解，比起在基地在训练新兵、处理预算之类的事上耗上一整天，Kaz更愿意找到资源和权力的所有者和他们谈话，从他们中间挑选能提供最大利益的那个，然后找到一只正确的手与之交握，在合同上签字。虎豹们为了血肉追捕猎物，而Kaz的猎物是社交关系和随之而来的利益。  
但那也是过去的事了，Venom将幻影雪茄收入口袋，船上的喇叭仍然在为了即将到来的风暴播报警告，同样的内容被重复的次数太多，语言对他似乎已经失去意义，直到船身在逐渐变得剧烈的风浪中开始颠簸，Venom在甲板上踉跄了一下，抓住身边的栏杆，勉强维持住平衡，才意识到天边的阴云已经将夕阳的余光完全吞噬殆尽，雨点开始落下，锐利地坠入海面，逐渐上升的水潮呈现出浑浊的暗色。  
他在风浪中跌跌撞撞地向自己房间走去，在走进船舱内部时，Venom听见细小的爆裂声，然后走廊上的灯熄灭了，墙面上的紧急指示灯亮起幽灵般的光，微弱的光线不足以照明走廊，只映亮了墙面上一小块样式老旧的墙纸，而狭长的甬道在黑暗中仿佛没有尽头。Venom在心中计算着距离，然而夜间的风暴像是只枯瘦的手攫住了整艘游轮，船舱内的空间仿佛正在畸变成某种他完全陌生的形态，不仅他房间的位置开始变得令人迷惑，Venom甚至对自己所处的方位也不再确定。  
Venom摸索着转过又一个拐角，觉得自己差不多抵达了目的地，他伸出手，按下门把手将门打开。那道屏障在Venom的身后关上，风声和海浪拍打船身的声音也随之被隔绝在外，他恍惚地眨了眨眼，室内没有开灯，但借着从窗口洇开的隐约月光，Venom仍然辨认出了这并非自己熟悉的舱室。  
“抱歉，走廊里太暗，我走错了……”Venom下意识地准备转身离开，没有人回应他，房间里安静得近乎古怪，好像所有能发出响动的东西都湮没在了这个黑夜里。Venom再次搭上门把手，却在门边愣住了，木质的门和把手此刻都变成了银灰色的金属，在黑暗中散发出冰冷的幽光。  
同一时刻，原本覆盖在房中陈设上昏暗的月光仿佛转化为能够流动的液体，在各个物件的表面延展开来，将室内陈设逐渐变得清晰可视，但光线仍然是暗浊的青色，像是透过一只啤酒瓶看到的景象。  
光线萧条得仿佛来自一轮已经枯萎的月亮，在近乎凝固的室内空气中，Venom开始听到别的声音，那是人的呼吸声，最开始很轻，渐渐地，像是不堪重负般变得艰难沉重，其间夹杂着从喉咙里发出的、虚无的喘气。Venom向声音的来源走去，空气滞重得像是来自自然灾难的前夕，在他肩头施加近乎有形的压力。他看见Kaz坐在窗下的一张单人床边，低着头，手掌抵着膝盖，脊背随着呼吸不安地起伏。  
离Venom不远的地方是矮柜，上面摆着一个已经空了的半透明药瓶，标签上写着它曾经容纳的内容物，是羟考酮。  
“你会上瘾的。”Venom听见自己说，向对方走过去，途中被地上的什么东西绊了一下，他低下头，看见又一个空荡荡的瓶子和上面模糊不清的标签。Kaz仍然低着头，从牙齿间发出短促的嗤诋：“我知道。”  
“药呢？”Venom问，Kaz像是有些不耐烦地抬起头，看了他一眼，眼底布满蜘蛛网似的血丝，指了指卫生间的方向。Venom在马桶里面和周围发现了散落的药片，他把地上的药片捡起来，扔进垃圾桶，回到Kaz身边。两根拐杖支在床边，Kaz的其中一条裤管空洞地垂落，医疗部门的人说他的伤口还没恢复完全，要过一段时间才能安装义肢，而他明显对这个进展不太满意。  
Venom知道那些药物的效果和副作用，他们都知道，但他也清楚前段时间Kaz的确需要那些东西。他低下头，看见Kaz散乱的金发底下露出的一截后颈，房间里温度不高，Venom甚至觉得有些发冷，Kaz却在出汗，皮肤上显现出一层细密的潮湿水光。  
“Kaz.”Venom低声叫他的名字，他几乎能闻到Kaz身上散发出瘾症的苦涩气味，但Venom不知道那些怒意从何而来，只觉得它们不完全源于还没能被安装的义肢。他抬起仿生手，搭在Kaz肩头，他的仿生手在触觉方面比另一只手要迟钝一些，仍然能感觉到在金属的手指底下，隔着一层被汗水沁湿的衣服，Kaz的身体在发抖。  
“你想喝点什么吗？”Venom问，他原本想问Kaz感觉如何，在话语没出口前就意识到那听起来太蠢。Kaz沉重地吐出一口气，摇了摇头，Venom顿了顿，再次开口：“那你……”  
Kaz咬着牙打断了他，声音嘶哑：“你不能安静点吗？就像平时那样做个哑巴？”  
Venom陷入沉默，他觉得自己应该起身离开，但近乎无措地，他没有动，仍然坐在原来的位置，一种隐约的、无辜的怒意从他的精神深处升腾起来，他并非是为了激怒对方而来的，更不是为了被发泄。Kaz动了动肩膀，似乎想把肩上的手甩开，那只仿生手比他想象的要重，仍然搭在肩头，没有移动。Kaz的眉头皱得更深，他用单手将自己的身体从床沿撑起来，然后抓住Venom的手想拉他起身。  
动作太急，Kaz的目的没有成功，而Venom反常地没有为他提供支撑，在能抓到拐杖帮助自己平衡重心之前他就再次往回倒去，撞在了Venom身上。Kaz烦躁地挣扎了一下，当下的身体状况显然对他的企图毫无助益，Venom制服上的绑带硌得他脸侧发疼，Venom的手再次扶住了他的肩膀，将两人的姿势调整成了相对不那么尴尬的状态。  
Kaz急躁地喘着气，听起来像是陈旧薄弱的风箱，在呼与吸的过程中逐渐腐烂分解，Venom张了张嘴，想要说些什么，却被一双枯竭的嘴唇堵住。那是个吻，还是一次愤怒的攻击企图，Venom说不上来。他们的牙齿隔着嘴唇沉重地彼此撞击，Venom感到自己的牙关隐隐发麻，想来Kaz的体验也不会比他好上太多。他的手臂揽住Kaz的脊背，让他不至于从自己身上滑下去，而Kaz对此并不领情，他用残损的右臂抵住Venom，另一只手伸向两人之间狭窄的空间，动作近乎粗暴地开始解Venom的腰带。  
Venom身上过于繁复的搭扣让Kaz再一次郁结地暂停动作，握紧了拳头，又松开，继续撕扯那些生硬的尼龙带子，更多温热的吐息在他们的嘴唇中间被交换，终于Kaz扯开了Venom腰带上位于左侧的那个搭扣。Venom的动作停了停，他偏过头，从混乱的亲吻中退开一小段，将那只仿生手从Kaz背后收回来，握住了对方正停在自己腰间的手臂：“这真的是你想要的？”  
Kaz抬起眼睛，露出一个像折断的枯枝般轻率的笑容，语气里有挥之不去的嘲弄意味，Venom愣了愣，难以分辨那种讥讽针对的是他还是Kaz自己：“从什么时候起，你开始在意我想要的是什么了？”  
Venom无言地盯着他，觉得自己像一件不合时宜的、被摆错了区域的商品。窗外月色的磷光一点点黯淡熄灭，取而代之的是黎明前泛着浓重灰白的蓝色，和Kaz的眼睛如出一辙，他想。他身上的人再次嗤笑了一下，将自己的手臂从Venom的仿生手里挣出来，反手握住Venom的手腕，金属的关节在被握住时发出细小的嘶声。  
“我会告诉你我想要的是什么。”Kaz的声音听起来像是晦涩的叹息，他引导着Venom的手从腰间上行，最后抵在自己的脖颈处，那里的皮肤潮湿而寒冷。Venom精密的手指屈起，又伸展开，顺着Kaz的动作迷惑地收拢，扼住他的咽喉。  
“用力。”Kaz凸起的喉结在他的掌心里动了动，说，Venom的身体僵了僵，才意识到当下情境的荒谬之处。深红色的手指虚浮地笼罩着Kaz的颈项，他用力地闭了一下眼睛，再次开口，“我们曾经用过别的工具……但现在，我想你的手也一样能完成任务，用力，Boss。”  
Venom的手在逐渐施力，Kaz仰起头，从被压迫的的气管里艰难地吸气，他听见Venom的呼吸在变得粗重，仿佛他才是两人之间被扼住喉咙的那个。缺氧带来的眩晕让他视野的边缘蔓延出被焚烧过般的眩光，然而眼前Venom的形貌前所未有的清晰，他能看见那张脸上每一道伤疤、额头、眼角和紧绷的嘴角边的纹路，以及湿润的蓝色虹膜，和靠近瞳孔处洇开的一点点绿色，像是寄生在瞳孔边缘的霉菌。  
最后一点能够呼吸的空间也被压迫断绝，Kaz毫不怀疑第二天自己的脖子上会留下青紫的指痕，但他不在乎。窒息感令人眩晕，然而那些纠缠他的梦魇似乎和空气血液一起被阻隔在大脑以外，他像迷途之人望向荒漠中病态的海市蜃楼一样盯着Venom的眼睛，Venom离他很近，Kaz从那双眼睛里看见某种晦暗的疑惑与牺牲，犹如一只误将猎人当成朋友的动物。  
他几乎要心软了。  
“用力。”Kaz说，命令里带着缺乏空气流通的呜咽。Venom皱起眉毛，还是照做了。窒息感到达一定程度后就开始变得像醉酒，Kaz感觉得到自己的皮肤在泛起灼烧般的红色，眼睛疼痛肿胀，像是要流出泪水。Kaz哽咽着闭上眼，不再看对方的眼睛，疲倦地向Venom的方向垂下头，他的身体辨认得出当下的情境缺氧的感觉，钻入他鼻腔的气息却是完全陌生的：那是多种草药混合提炼出的烟液的气味，为了安神、镇痛，或许也会致幻，他意识到自己很久没有闻见过来自美洲的雪茄烟叶点燃时的香气了，可能再也不会闻见。  
尽管如此，他的身体还是能从痛苦中得到刺激和颤栗，还有快感。Kaz小幅度地挣扎，握住Venom的手臂，嘴唇半张着，只有无法抵达肺部的空气在口腔中出入，他没法发出声音了，但还是握紧了Venom的仿生手，示意他继续用力。仿生手的金属外壳在Kaz的手下变得温热，Venom的喘息声渐渐变得急促，他的肌腱紧绷，脸颊和胡须交界的地方凹下去一道深陷的沟壑。  
那种温度仿佛灼痛了他，Venom的仿生手臂震颤了一下，松开了对Kaz的禁锢，衰败地向下垂落。突然失去支点，Kaz向一侧倒去，陷入床铺，他下意识地倒吸了一口气，溢出破碎的咳嗽，寒凉的空气经过咽喉，刀割般地留下血腥气味。  
Kaz茫然地盯着天花板，几乎是贪婪地大口喘着气，骤然恢复呼吸带来的眩晕感比窒息更强，过了一会才意识到自己的手还搭在Venom的手臂上，Venom没有动，像尊怅惘的雕像。血液恢复了流动，像稠重的沼泽一样涌入他脑部的血管脉络，随之涌上来的还有令人烦躁的理性和思绪。Kaz从被压迫呼吸时无思无虑的状态挣脱出来，收回自己的手，挪了挪身体。  
“抱歉。”Venom听到Kaz的道歉，转过头去，看到他的神色出现细微的松动，脖子上的红色指印正在慢慢泛白。他想了想，准备不去问Kaz为何道歉，只是点点头，在Kaz让出的空间里往床里面坐了一点。  
“我从没相信过业力那些东西。”Kaz半闭着眼睛，声音沙哑，“可在阿富汗，你找到我的时候，我想……也许万物的确有代价，我付出我的，你就回来了，但是你……”他的声音发紧，像是又被什么东西攫住了喉咙，话语戛然而止。Venom感觉浑身发冷，仿佛长冬中的冰层被人击碎了一小块，整面坚冰随之分崩离析，底下惶惑的冷水涌出来将人吞没。  
“很晚了。”Venom挣扎着开口，为了让自己不被未知的寒意淹没，“睡吧，到复健的时候我会叫醒你。”Kaz默许了，Venom脱掉自己的制服和靴子，在他身边躺下。半途中Venom醒过一次，Kaz还睡着，即使是睡眠中，他的呼吸听起来也沉重不安，像是精疲力竭的喘气。Venom睁开眼，看了身侧一眼，天快要亮了，入睡前他躺在接近床沿的地方，Kaz睡在靠墙的内侧，入眠之后Venom却不自觉地侵占了更多空间，这会Kaz紧贴墙壁睡着，几乎要被Venom挤进墙里。  
Venom感觉有点紧张，小心翼翼地向后退开了一小段，好在Kaz仍然没醒，闭着眼，睫毛随着呼吸微微颤抖。也许他在做梦，Venom想，希望不是个太糟糕的梦。  
当他再一次醒过来的时候，幽暗的夜色褪去，舷窗外风平浪静。窗帘没有拉上，海上的剧烈日光直射入室内，刺痛Venom的眼睛。从宽敞的床铺上坐起身，被子和床单在长梦的压迫下卷成一团，他甚至怀疑那场风暴是否真的存在过。Venom昏沉沉地下了地，在镜子前抓了两把自己的头发，扎成马尾，然后朝餐厅走过去。  
餐厅里像往常一样空无一人，除了那名古怪的船长，一名人工智能侍应正将餐盘在他面前放下。他向Venom点头致意，邀请他加入自己。  
Venom回以致意，在船长对面坐下，看了一眼身边佩戴有陌生胸牌的侍应生：“我很久没有看见2005了。”  
“啊。”对方举起茶杯喝了一口，像是想起了什么，“再精密的仪器，也有老化衰败的一天。2005已经服役很久了，开始出现各种各样的小毛病，我们把他送到工程部门去做全面的检修和翻新了。”  
没有从Venom这里得到回应，船长补充了一句：“如果你喜欢2005，我可以安排和他类似的型号去服务你。”  
“没有必要。”Venom摇头拒绝，说，“我对他们没有什么要求，而且，替代品总是替代品。”


	3. Dreams

·Dreams

Venom在医疗平台见到了Kaz，那里的工作人员刚给他的腿部义肢做完调整，他正拄着肘杖从护理床边站起来。医疗兵不知道什么时候离开了房间，室内很静，Venom能听见Kaz起身时床上那一层纸床单发出的窸窣声。  
与他们上次分别前相比，Kaz看起来心情不错，Venom的肩膀不自觉地放松了些，Kaz向他一步步走近。似乎还在适应调整过的义肢，步伐很慢，动作不太自然。Venom站在门口，等待Kaz走到自己身边：“还好吗？”  
“之前接受腔里面不太平整。”Kaz用拐杖比划了一下自己的膝盖位置，说，“走路太多时会磨伤。”Venom点头，表示理解，他的左手之前也有过同样的情况：他们的残肢隔着一层软垫与金属相接，而那种不适应逐渐从隐痛变得鲜明，不断提醒身体记住他们已缺失的部分。Kaz从他身边走过，用肩膀推开门，离开房间。  
在门快合拢时Venom仍然站在原地，Kaz回过头看了他一眼，用拐杖抵住房门：“你是想留在里面做个检查再走？”Venom愣了一下，快步跟上对方，他们沿着诊所的走廊向外走去，偶尔有其他房间的士兵看见他们经过，向他们打招呼，但大部分时候通道中空旷无人。自己的脚步是两声，而Kaz的有三声，Venom听着多出来的那一记拐杖敲击地面的响声，觉得周围过分安静了。  
直到他们走出那个像是集装箱堆砌起来的诊所，户外的阳光仿佛打开了Kaz身上某个谈话的开关，他们仍旧缓慢而无目的地前行，但Kaz开始和他谈论在Venom为任务离开的这段时间里，母基地里发生的事情、新的业务，以及需要他做的决定。一路上的大部分时间，Kaz是负责说话的那个，而Venom听着，以点头作为回应，只在Kaz需要他发表意见的时刻开口。  
有些时候，Kaz会对他的寡言表示不满，但今天没有。从贝雷帽底下戳出来的金发在夕阳光线中显现出柔和的暖色，当他们抵达平台边缘时，Kaz的话题似乎终于消耗殆尽，他们中间的空气被沉默充溢。有那么一会，他们站在栏杆边，默不作声地盯着海面，带着海水腥气的风掠起Kaz的风衣下摆和Venom的头发。  
“所以……怎么样？”Kaz抬起眼睛，看见Venom向自己投来疑惑的眼神，他补充道，“和Quiet一起出任务，感觉怎么样？”  
“我还活着，所以不算太糟，大概吧。”Venom说，“她是个好狙击手，你知道的。”  
“也许我之前反应过度了，Boss，我只是……你不在的时候，我总以为你回来后我们可以一起……”Kaz的声音哽住了，他咳嗽了一声，将视线转回海面上才继续说，“但是情况不一样了，我猜。”  
他们再次沉默了一会，直到Venom把一枚耳机塞进Kaz手里。  
“什么？”他低头看了一眼，那是一副耳机中的其中一个，另一枚还被Venom握在掌心。Venom做了个手势，示意他将它戴上：“我新捡到的卡带。”说完，把自己手里的那只塞进了耳朵里，Kaz迟疑了几秒，也戴上耳机。他听到随身听启动时的细小杂音，被磁化的塑料带在机器内转动，一首有些年头的、关于旧金山和夏日的歌传出来。  
Kaz眯着眼睛，即便是隔着墨镜，正在沉没入海的夕阳对他来说也过于刺眼了。远处训练场上的枪声模糊地传到他们所在之处，和耳机里歌唱夏日之爱的乡村音乐糅杂在一起，产生了某种近乎荒谬的恍惚。在那些声音的底层，Kaz还能听见断续低沉的哼唱声，有些嘶哑，但是柔和，。他转过头，是Venom，他正跟着卡带里的旋律哼着不完整的歌，在记不起歌词的段落里，他的哼唱会短暂地中断，直到下一个他能想起来的唱段。  
“你去过旧金山吗？”Kaz问他。意识到Kaz听到了自己的歌声，Venom有些赧然地摸了摸鼻子，点点头：“但不是为了爱之夏。”  
Kaz短促地笑了一声：“我想也是。”顿了顿，他补充道，“那是给足够幸运的人参加的节日。”在那个短暂的苦笑之后，他的嘴角很快又再次生硬地下垂，可能是那副遮挡了眼睛的墨镜的缘故，Venom看不清楚Kaz脸上的神态，只有一点克制的痛苦和渴慕，从他侧脸紧绷的纹路中渗透出来。  
晚间的风仍然带着热度，Venom坐在Kaz的房间里，Kaz的床上，盯着眼前一截被汗水濡湿的脖颈和在喘息中起伏的喉结。刚开始的时候Kaz单手扶着Venom的肩，在润滑剂的帮助下缓慢而谨慎地往下坐，但后来，他们的动作开始变得激烈，Kaz在他肩头的爱抚都像是要将皮肤的伪装撕裂开，扯出里面不可告人的内核。  
肉体和润滑液搅和在一起的黏稠声音逐渐盖过他们喉咙里发出的喘气，Kaz一点一点地被打开，Venom阴茎的进出开始变得顺利，同时他感觉到Kaz贴在他身侧的那条伤腿和他身体内的血肉一样在痉挛发抖，难以继续支撑骑乘的动作。Kaz显然也感觉到了，他攀住Venom的脖子，将身体的重心交付到对方身上，他的下巴陷入Venom的颈窝，暗金色的胡茬扎得Venom有些痒。  
“躺下吧？”Venom发问，手按在Kaz的腰上试图给予支撑，Kaz艰难地点头，手臂上鼓起的肌肉线条放松下来，身体向后躺去。姿势变动的时候Venom的阳具进到了更深的地方，Kaz的呻吟急促地变了调，漏出一声潮湿的呜咽。他的手在空中虚无地挥了挥，尝试抓住Venom，但是扑了个空，只好垂落到床面，揪住他们先前铺在上面的浴巾。  
那一瞬的刺激太过于强烈，Kaz颤抖着回过神来时才意识到自己的前端正像失禁般吐出精液，只借着身体里的快感达到了高潮。Venom显然也快要到了，他按住Kaz的腰用力地进出，完全地抽出又整根进入，Kaz深深地呼吸，想要减缓不应期时被抽插的不适，伸手抓住Venom的手腕，让他发泄在自己身上。  
有几滴精液溅到了Kaz的下巴上，他在床上躺了一会才伸手抹掉，Venom用浴巾的一角擦拭去他胸口上余下的体液。Kaz坐起身，感觉体内还有润滑液在缓慢地淌出来，濡湿他的腿根，或许也会弄到床上，但这会他懒得去考虑这些。  
“有烟吗？”他问，这个问题来得有些突然，Venom摊开手摇了摇头，转身去床下摸索了一小会，从自己的衣服口袋里摸出幻影雪茄递给他。Kaz从没试过幻影雪茄，他知道那玩意抽起来和真烟相去甚远，但为什么不呢，他想，从Venom手里把雪茄接过来。  
“这个该怎么打开？……按这里吗？”在Venom的指导下，Kaz终于抽上了第一口幻影雪茄，他很久没抽烟了，即使是那些药草提炼物生成烟雾都令他觉得喉咙和鼻腔发痒，他揉了揉鼻子，咳嗽了一声，压下一个快要成形的喷嚏。  
“其实我去过音乐节。”Kaz调整了一下坐姿，说，他的声音很低，像是在诉说一个秘密，“就一次，在我还在上学的时候。”Venom在Kaz身侧坐下，好奇地望向他，蓝眼睛在黑夜中显得很亮。  
Kaz自嘲地笑了笑，耸耸肩，仿佛幻影雪茄里的安神草药真的起了作用，令他放松下来，他摆弄着手里的雪茄继续说：“也没什么特别的，我买到了很差劲的迷幻药，也有可能是第一次用不习惯，总之我在场地角落的垃圾桶旁边吐了一天，一首歌也没听清。”  
Venom盯着Kaz看了一会，像是在想象他描述的场景，然后也笑了两声：“可惜，那时候我在越南，不然我很愿意去看看那个音乐节。”Kaz转过脸，也看向Venom，又吸了一口幻影雪茄，他吐出烟雾的声音恍如一声叹息。先前激烈的性爱让他头脑发晕，同时又觉得前所未有的清醒，多重情绪糅杂在一起，形成一种微茫而难以言喻的新物质。鬼使神差地，Kaz伸出手，指尖探入Venom的头发里，顺着湿而软的头发梳理下来。  
窗外有苍白的探照灯光线照进来，将他们的影子投落在墙上，Venom的左肩靠着Kaz的右肩，影子随着探照灯旋转的方向迟缓地在墙面上移动，在阴影中他们互相倚靠，似乎比在现实里更加紧密，无声地将彼此的残缺部分补全。

海浪翻涌的声音将Venom引到甲板上，最开始他以为是有什么重物落入了水里，探头到舷窗边才发现有鲸鱼跃出海面。那种巨大生物与游轮之间的距离近得令人不安，Venom几乎能在鲸鱼跃出水面时看见它们身上悬挂的暗绿色水藻。  
在钻石狗基地的时候，他听过由海洋探测仪器转换出来的鲸歌，漫长辽远，和水流暗涌的声音纠缠在一起，像是深渊里传来的呜咽。船舱内的智能系统显示游轮已经到了冰川湾，轮船几乎是在冰山间穿行，而此刻的鲸鱼们是沉默的，只有它们出入水面时溅起的水花引起响动。游轮仍然在前行，没多久就和鲸群拉开了距离，他再次成了冰川间的孤独旅人。海面的蓝色在苍白的冰山衬托下显得尤其深邃，仿佛是只张开嘴的原始生物，随时准备将这艘独自航行的船吞吃入腹。  
但大海放过了他们，Venom看到远处的雾气里逐渐浮凸出一座山脉，和山脉阴影下的一座港口城市。那副景象很奇怪，山的顶端有白色的雾气和积雪，向下却是郁郁葱葱的森林，成为城市浓郁的绿色背景。他们的船离港口渐渐近了，Venom看见码头上立着的一块金属牌，边缘有些生锈，上面的白色字样却很明亮清晰，看起来是刚被上过漆的样子：朱诺港，阿拉斯加。  
游轮靠岸，船锚扎入水底，Venom感到脚下的地面震动了一下。船上放下两座梯子，一架通向货舱，码头上已经有工人等候，为轮船填充补给。另一架梯子则供给旅客使用，Venom看了一会码头旁大大小小的船只，一种陌生的恍惚击中了他——他已经很久没有见过岸上的生活了。考虑着要不要下船去港口上看看，Venom向船舷边走近，看到一个影子被投落在甲板上，有旅客正在登船。  
有一双手握住了栏杆，其中一只是骨节分明的人类的手，而另一只泛着金属的灰色，是仿生手。看得出那只仿生手已经被制作得尽可能接近人类的形态，但在活动时，Venom仍然能从关节缝隙里看见内部精密的机械构造。  
新登船的旅客站在Venom面前，那是张久违的脸，和他记忆中的相差不大，除了眼角和嘴角新生出的几条纹路，他仍然戴着墨镜，金发留长了，在脑后束起，扎成马尾，颜色比从前更浅，几乎接近灰白色。  
Kaz向Venom走近一步，步伐平稳自然，Venom猜想他也更换了腿部的义肢。  
“V.”Kaz向他张开双手，Venom接受了那个拥抱。Kaz穿了一件厚实的羽绒外套，风帽的边缘有一圈柔软的动物毛，拥抱时Venom的脸不可避免地埋在里面，绒毛刮过他的脸，令他鼻子有些发痒，好在Kaz在Venom打出喷嚏之前松开了他。  
“我没有想到会这么快见到你。”Venom接过Kaz背上的旅行包，让对方能有空间把外套脱下来，那个包很轻，Kaz似乎没有带什么行李，“我听说你有了家庭？”  
“我也没想到你会那么早登上船，不过话说回来，2000听起来的确很吸引人。”Kaz苦笑了一下，用另一种时态回答了Venom的问题，“我有过家庭。”Venom愣住了，不知道该怎么接话，感到两人之间的时间产生了微妙的错位，像是开裂的冰山，疑惑沿着细小的裂隙将面前的场景逐渐分崩离析。  
“是我的问题。”Kaz没有等待他的回应，继续说下去，“说来讽刺，在我小的时候，总是默认有一天我会拥有家庭，成为一名父亲。那时候我向自己发誓绝对不会成为像我父亲那样的家长。再后来，我以为自己不会成家了。可最后我还是成了家，也成了糟糕的、在家人生活中缺席的家长。”他抬起头，阳光强烈，Venom能透过墨镜镜片清晰地看见Kaz的眼睛，那里面涌动着挣扎过后的衰颓无力：“我们最后都会变得像自己的父亲。”  
船只的补给结束了，沉重的船锚挣脱水底淤泥，在海水中逐渐上升，在被收入船舱时发出一声沉闷的金属响声。他将再次开始向不知在何处的2000漂流，和Kaz一起，Venom想，他突然有很多事情想告诉对方，关于沉默的庞大鲸群和这艘同样沉默的船只，和那些过去没能来得及说给他听的幻梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞完了！灵感来源于2046，中间卡了太久，结果和我最开始设想的有出入，不过上帝知道我试过了（  
> 目的地2000来自BB说的The question we have to ask ourselves now is, can we survive long enough to see the 21st century?  
> 最后他和Kaz都见到新世纪了，但是V没见到。  
> 我想的大概是这艘船就是2000本身，也相当于死后世界，毒蛇在坐船的过程中逐渐补全生前的记忆，最后Kaz也挂了所以上船了||||


End file.
